The present invention relates generally to underwater light, such as ground pool and spa light, junction boxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to the incorporation of a GFCI (ground fault circuit interrupt) into the pool light junction box for protection of pool and spa lights and prevention of electrocution of persons within the pool or spa.
When electrical applications are used in or around water it is imperative to minimize exposure to electrical shock or electrocution. A common exemplary combination is the installation and wiring of swimming pool lights, but similar needs are present with spa lights, fountains and other underwater applications.
Pool lights come with factory length cords of differing footage increments to meet electrical code requirements. A pool junction box is the point of electrical connection for the pool/spa lights and a switching device, such as a circuit breaker panel. The pool/spa light junction box is specially designed with a typically brass base having three holes in the bottom thereof to accept electrical conduit fittings which channel the electrical cords to the connection points. The center hole has a clamp fitting to hold in the pool light cord so that the cord is not accidently pulled out of the box and disconnected during light bulb changing. A top housing is screwed onto the base to protect the wires from the environment and the like. The housing is sized to accommodate for the internal wiring, splicing clamps and switches if present.
Until recent years pool lights were not required to GFCI protected. As technology has improved, GFCI protection is now required by the NEC (national electrical code). Several politicians are also advocating that earlier pools and spas and the like be required to be retrofitted to include such GFCI protection. For example, a California legislator is advocating a bill which would require apartments and hotels install GFCI switches in their pre-1975 pools. Similar bills for residential pools are also being considered.
The method of GFCI protecting a light is very time consuming. This is particularly so when updating existing junction boxes. Due to the complexity and time involved in updating existing junction boxes, it has been found to be fairly expensive, typically in excess of $500 per box. Traditionally the GFCI pool light protection has been placed such that it is difficult to access for testing purposes. Installing the GFCI at a remote location also makes it difficult to recognize as the light protection device.
Accordingly there is a need for a novel GFCI protection device for underwater lighting which is simplified in its installation and application. Such a light protection device should be capable of not only being newly installed, but also installed in existing pool boxes without total replacement of the junction box regardless of the design of the box. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in an improved underwater light junction box which provides and/or incorporates a ground fault circuit interrupter. Aside from providing a ground fault circuit interrupter which can prevent electrocution, the present invention reduces the cost and complexity of installing new junction boxes having a ground fault circuit interrupter and retrofitting existing underwater junction boxes to include a ground fault circuit interrupter.
In general, the electrical junction box of the present invention comprises a cover and a ground fault circuit interrupter securely positioned between the cover and a base attachable to the cover. The base has apertures through a bottom surface thereof for the acceptance of electrical cords from the water illuminating light. These electrical cords are electrically connected to the ground fault circuit interrupter.
In a preferred embodiment, the cover has an aperture formed through one side thereof. A flexible window is fixed to the cover so as to extend across and cover the aperture to prevent moisture from entering the cover. Typically, the window is fixed to the cover on an inner surface thereof using double-sided adhesive tape. The ground fault circuit interrupter typically includes a switch having a reset and test switches. The switch of the ground fault circuit interrupter is aligned with the cover aperture. The ground fault circuit interrupter preferably has a bracket attached thereto for securing it to the inner surface of the side of the cover having the aperture to secure the ground fault circuit interrupter within the cover and properly align the switch with the cover""s aperture.
In order to retrofit an existing junction box so as to incorporate a ground fault circuit interrupter, the lid from the existing junction box is first removed. The electrical connections between the underwater illuminating light are disconnected from other electrical connections and connected to the ground fault circuit interrupter. The cover is then secured to the base.
A gasket is preferably placed between the cover and the base to create a waterproof seal. In the event the base is nonconforming to the cover, for instance the base is either larger or smaller than the cover, an adapter plate having a predetermined number of apertures at predefined locations within the adapter plate is utilized. The adapter plate is first attached to the base and the gasket and cover are then attached to the adapter plate so as to secure the cover to the base.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which will illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.